pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Updates
A history of changes, new additions, bug fixes and rebalances made to Shattered PD over the course of its development. v0.1.X v0.1.0 Improvements to potions/scrolls v0.1.1 Added blandfruit, reworked dew vial v0.2.X v0.2.0 Added artifacts, reworked rings v0.2.1 Quests, Bosses, & Lore Pt.1 - the Sewers! This update adds & reworks content in the sewers: * Added two new quests * Removed dried rose quest * Reworked the fight with Goo * Reworked story texts & tip texts * Visual reworks to sewer bosses * Numerous issues fixed v0.2.2 Source code from 1.7.2 incorporated; full list of changes there. v0.2.3 Artifact additions & improvements [http://shatteredpixel.tumblr.com/post/111952251983/shattered-pixel-dungeon-v024-175-source-and v0.2.4] v1.7.5 Source implemented, with exceptions: * Degredation not implemented. * Badge syncing not implemented. * Scroll of Weapon Upgrade renamed to Magical Infusion, works on armor. * Scroll of Enchantment not implemented, Arcane stylus has not been removed. * Honey pots now shatter in a new item: shattered honeypot. A bee will defend its shattered pot to the death against anything that gets near. * Bombs have been reworked/nerfed: they explode after a delay, no longer stun, deal more damage at the center of the blast, affect the world (destroy items, blow up other bombs). In addition, this update features the following changes: * The huntress has been buffed: starts with Potion of Mind Vision identified, now benefits from strength on melee attacks, and has a chance to reclaim a single used ranged weapon from each defeated enemy. * A new container: The Potion Bandolier! Potions can now shatter from frost, but the bandolier can protect them. * Shops now stock a much greater variety of items, some item prices have been rebalanced. * Going down stairs no longer increases hunger, going up still does. * Many, many bugfixes. * Some UI improvements. * In-game audio quality improved. * Unstable spellbook buffed. * Psionic blasts deal less self-damage. * Potions of liquid flame affect a 3x3 grid. v0.3.X [http://shatteredpixel.tumblr.com/post/119991435148/shattered-pixel-dungeon-v030-the-wand-rework v0.3.0]' - "The Wand Rework!"' Mage reworked!: * No longer starts with knuckledusters or a wand * Can no longer equip wands * Now starts with a unique mages staff, empowered with magic missile to start. * Battlemage reworked, staff now deals bonus effects when used as a melee weapon. * Warlock reworked, gains more health and fullness from gaining exp, but food no longer restores hunger. General Wand Changes: * Wand types are now known by default. * Wands now each have unique sprites. * Wands now cap at 10 charges instead of 9 * Wands now recharge faster the more charges are missing, for all classes. * Self-targeting with wands is no longer possible. * Wand recharge effects now give charge over time, instead of instantly. * Wands can now be cursed! All wands have been reworked! Removed Wands: * Flock * Blink * Teleportation * Avalanche Reworked Wands: * Magic Missile * Lightning * Disintegration * Fireblast (previously Firebolt) * Venom (previously poison) * Frost (previously Slowing) * Blast Wave (previously Telekinesis) * Corruption (previously Amok) * Regrowth New Wands: * Prismatic Light * Transfusion New Artifacts: * Ethereal Chains * Lloyd’s Beacon Misc. Balance Changes: * Blessed Ankhs now revive at 1/4hp, but also grant initiative. * Alchemist’s Toolkit removed (will be reworked) (bugged, can still drop atm, will patch) * Chalice of blood nerfed, now regens less hp at high levels. * Cape of Thorns buffed, now absorbs all damage, but only deflects adjacent attacks. * Sandals of nature adjusted, now give more seeds, less dew. * Hunger no longer increases while fighting bosses. * Floor 1 now spawns 10 rats every time, exactly enough to level up. * Scrolls of recharging and mirror image are now more common. * Mimics are now less common, stronger, & give better loot. UI Tweaks: * New app icon! * Shading added to main game interface * Buffs now have descriptions, tap their icons! * Visual indicator added for surprising enemies [http://shatteredpixel.tumblr.com/post/127581744478/shattered-pixel-dungeon-v031-its-a-trap v0.3.1]' - "It's a Trap!"' New traps!: * Over 20 new traps (and tweaks to existing ones) * Trap visuals overhauled * Traps now get trickier deeper in the dungeon * Trap room reworked to make use of new traps Balance Changes: * Ethereal chains now gain fewer charges the more charge they have. * Staff of regrowth grants more herbal healing * Monks now disarm less randomly, but not less frequently * Invisibility potion effect now lasts for 20 turns, up from 15. BIG UI Changes: * Adjusted display scaling * Search and Examine merged into one button (double tap to search) * New max of 4 Quickslots! * Multiple toolbar modes for large display and landscape users * Ability to flip toolbar and indicators (left-handed mode) * Reworked settings menu with lots of new controls * All graphics settings are now accessible ingame * More consistent text rendering * Recent changes can now be viewed from the title screen QOL Improvements: * Quickslots now autotarget enemies * Resting now works while hungry and at max HP * Dew drops no longer collect when at full health with no dew vial * Items on the floor now stay visible in the fog of war * Many bugfixes v0.3.2 - "The Prison Rework!" * Tengu boss fight completely redone * Corpse dust quest overhauled * Rotberry quest overhauled * NEW elemental embers quest * NEW prison mob: insane prison guards! * Thieves can escape with a stolen item * Gnoll shaman attack speed increased BIG BALANCE CHANGES: * Mastery Book is not attainable until floor 10, even when unlocked * Many changes to compensate for Mastery Book changes (see below) * Hunger damage now increases with hero level, but starts out lower Sewers Rebalance: * Marsupial rat damage and evasion reduced * Gnoll scout accuracy reduced * Sewer crabs less likely to spawn on floor 3, grant more exp * Fly swarms rebalanced, moved to the sewers * Great Crab HP reduced * Goo fight rebalanced Base Class Changes: * Mage's staff base damage increased * Huntress now starts with 20 hp * Huntress no longer heals more from dew * Rogue's cloak of shadows now drains less while invisible Subclass Changes: * Berserker now starts raging at 50 hp (up from 40 ) * Warden now heals 2 extra HP from dew * Warlock completely overhauled Misc. Changes: * Fixed 'white line' graphical artifacts * Floor locking now pauses all passive effects, not just hunger * Cursed chains now only cripple, do not root * Warping trap is now more likely to put you at a deeper floor * Various other bugfixes v0.3.3 - "Google Play Games!" Support for Google Play Games: * Badges can now sync across devices * Five Google Play Achievements added * Rankings sync will come in future Press the controller button in the main menu to learn more Shattered remains a 100 offline game if Google Play Games is not enabled Gameplay Changes: * Tengu's maze is now different each time * Items no longer auto-pickup when enemies are near Fixes: * Fixed several bugs with prison enemies * Fixed some landscape window size issues * Fixed other minor bugs Misc.: * Added support for reverse landscape [http://shatteredpixel.tumblr.com/post/139076194253/shattered-pixel-dungeon-v034-translations v0.3.4]' - "Translations!"' General Changes: * Shattered now supports multiple languages * New font * Bug fixes Balance Changes: * Hunger now builds ~10 slower * Sad Ghost no longer gives tier-1 loot * Sad Ghost gives tier-4/5 loot less often * Burning now deals less damage at low HP * Weakness no longer discharges wands * Rockfall traps rebalanced [http://shatteredpixel.tumblr.com/post/143729267983/shattered-pixel-dungeon-v035-the-warrior v0.3.5]' - "The Warrior Rework!"' Warrior Rework: * Starting STR down to 10, from 11 * Short sword dmg down to 1-10, from 1-12 * Short sword can no longer be reforged * Now IDs potions of health, not STR * Now starts with a unique seal for armor * Seal grants shielding ontop of health * Seal allows for one upgrade transfer Berserker Rework: * Bonus damage now scales with lost HP, instead of a flat 50 at 50 hp * Berserker can now endure through death for a short time, with caveats Gladiator Rework: * Combo no longer grants bonus damage * Combo is now easier to stack * Combo now unlocks special finisher moves Balance Tweaks: * Spears can now reach enemies 1 tile away * Wand of Blast Wave now pushes bosses less Misc: * Can now examine multiple things in one tile * Classic font added for Russian language * Added Hungarian language * Translation Updates * Various bugfixes v0.4.X [http://shatteredpixel.tumblr.com/post/146246864218/shattered-pixel-dungeon-v040-the-equipment v0.4.0]' - "The Equipment Rework!"' New Equipment Content: * 13 new weapons, 12 rebalanced weapons * 3 new enchants, 10 rebalanced enchants * 8 new glyphs, 5 rebalanced glyphs * 12 new curse effects Equipment Curses: * Curses now give negative effects * Curses no longer give negative levels * Upgrades now weaken curses * Remove curse scrolls now affect 1 item Equipment Balance: * Tier 2-4 weapons do more base damage * All weapons gain more dmg from upgrades * Upgrades now remove enchants less often * Upgrades reduce str requirements less * All armors require 1 more str * Encumbered characters can't sneak attack Droprate Changes: * Powerful equipment less common early * +3 and +2 equipment less common * Equipment curses more common * Tier 1 equipment no longer drops * Arcane styli slightly more common * Better item drops on floors 22-24 Class Balance: * Huntress now starts with knuckleduster * Assassin sneak bonus damage reduced * Fixed a bug where berserker was immune when enraged * Gladiator's clobber now inflicts vertigo, not stun Enemy Balance: * Tengu damage increased * Prison Guard health and DR increased Misc: * Scrolls of upgrade no longer burn * Potions of strength no longer freeze * Translation updates * Various bugfixes [http://shatteredpixel.tumblr.com/post/148104188683/shattered-pixel-dugeon-v041-balance-changes v0.4.1]' - "Balance Changes"' Armor Balance Changes: * Armor now has a min damage block value * Armor gains more blocking from upgrades * Prison+ enemy damage increased * Evil Eyes reworked Wand Balance Changes: * All wands damage adjusted/increased * Upgraded wands appear slightly less often * Wand of Lightning bonus damage reduced * Wand of Fireblast uses fewer charges * Wand of Venom damage increases over time * Wand of Pris-Light bonus damage reduced * Corrupted enemies live longer & no longer attack eachother * Wands in the holster now charge faster Class Balance Changes: * Mage's Staff melee damage increased * Mage's Staff can now preserve one upgrade * Cloak of Shadows buffed at lower levels * Some Battlemage effects changed Ring Balance Changes: * Ring of Force weaker at 18+ strength * Ring of Tenacity reduces more damage * Ring of Wealth secret rewards adjusted * Ring of Evasion now works consistently Artifact Balance Changes: * Dried Rose charges faster, ghost HP up * Horn of Plenty now charges on exp gain * Master Thieves Armband levels faster * Sandals of Nature level faster * Hourglass uses fewer charges at a time Various Item Balance Changes: * Many shop prices adjusted * Piranha rooms no longer give cursed gear * Brimstone glyph healing reduced * Lucky enchant deals max dmg more often * Dazzling enchant now cripples & blinds * Flail now can't surprise attack * Extra reach weapons no longer penetrate Misc Changes: * Added a new journal button with key display * Keys now exist in the journal, not inventory * Improved donator menu button visuals * Chasms now deal less damage, but bleed * Increased the efficiency of save data storage * Translation updates * Various bugfixes [http://shatteredpixel.tumblr.com/post/150181627948/shattered-pixel-dungeon-v042-performance v0.4.2]' - "Performance Improvements!"' Optimizations: * Many general performance improvements * Game now uses 2 CPU cores, up from 1 * Reduced hitching on many devices * Framerate improvements for older devices * Game size reduced by ~10 Balance Changes: * Spear and Glaive damage reduced * Runic blade damage reduced * Grim enchant now procs more often * Glyph of stone adds more weight * Glyph of potential procs less often * Wand of Fireblast less dangerous to caster * Wand of Pris. Light reveal area reduced * Ring of Wealth slightly more effective * Ring of Sharpshooting gives more accuracy [[Thread:34531#5|'v0.4.3']]' - "QoL Improvements"' General Improvements: * Added rankings and hall of heroes sync * Added Power Saver mode in settings * Install size reduced by ~20 * Game now supports small screen devices * Performance improvements * Improved variety of level visuals * Adjusted mage staff visuals * Many bugfixes Balance Changes: * Flail damage increased * Wand of Frost chilled damage reduced * Ring of Furor speed bonus reduced * Reduced bleed on sacrificial curse v0.5.X v0.5.0 - "New Dungeon Visual Style!" Graphics changes: * Walls and some terrain now have depth * Characters and items are now raised and cast shadows * Added a visible tile grid in the settings menu Balance Changes: * Quarterstaff armor bonus increased by 50 * Wand of Frost damage reduction against chilled enemies increased to 10 * Wand of Transfusion self-damage per zap reduced to 10 max hp * Dried Rose charges 20 faster and the ghost hero is stronger, especially at low levels Glyph Balance Changes: * Entanglement activates less often but grants significantly more herbal armor * Stone armor bonus reduced by 2 * Antimagic magical resist reduced from 1/2 to 1/3 of armor * Viscosity damage rate increased by 50 Languages Added: * Esperanto * Indonesian v0.6.X v0.6.0 - "Levelgen overhaul!" ' ' v0.6.1 ' ' v0.6.2 ' ' v0.6.3 v0.6.4 - "Challenge Rework" Challenges have received several major changes, with the goal of making them more fair and interesting: * Challenges now have descriptions * On Diet now provides small rations, rather than removing all food * Cloth armor is now allowed in Faith Is My Armor * Barren Land now allows seeds to drop, but they cannot be planted * Swarm Intelligence now draws nearby enemies instead of all enemies * Into Darkness now limits light more harshly, but provides torches * Forbidden Runes now removes 50 of upgrade scrolls, and no other scrolls Interface Overhaul: * Game now supports four save slots of any hero class * Hero select and challenge select are now more streamlined and informative * Hero select is now a window, offering more flexibility of where games can be started * More details are now shown for games in progress before they are loaded New Weapons: * Throwing Spears * Crossbow * Stone Gauntlet Buffs: * Timekeeper's Hourglass ** Number of charges halved ** Time Freeze duration per charge doubled ** 5x stasis duration per charge ** Overall recharge speed increased at +0, but unchanged at +10 * Talisman of Foresight ** Charge speed increased by 20 at +0, scaling to 50 increased at +10 ** Charge gain when discovering traps unchanged Changes: * Inventory Changes ** Wand Holster is now the Magical Holster, and can store missile weapons in addition to wands ** Seed Pouch is now the Velvet Pouch, and can store runestones (aka Stones of Enchantment) in addition to seeds ** Every Hero starts the game with an extra container * Miscellaneous ** It is now possible to back up game data with ADB backup on android 4.0+ and android auto-backup on android 6.0+. Runs in progress are not backed up to prevent cheating. ** Firebloom plants no longer appear in garden rooms. Accidentally running into them is massively more harmful than any other plant. ** Mage and Warrior tutorial functionality removed ** Added a new visual effect to the loading screen ** Pirahna treasure rooms now have a one tile wide buffer. ** Bags are now unsellable. ** Dwarf King is now immune to blindness ** Data usage should be slightly reduced due to adjustments to sending gameplay data. * Bug Fixes ** Crashes involving corrupted mimics ** Various rage crash bugs ** Various minor visual bugs ** Skeletons exploding when falling into chasms ** Thrown weapons lost when used on sheep ** Warden gaining benefits from rotberry bush ** Unstable enchant not being able to activate venom ** Rare cases where music wouldn't play Nerfs: * Chance to resist paralysis is now based on all recent damage taken while paralyzed * Enemies killed via chasms now award 50 exp * Sungrass ** Grants healing significantly slower, scaling to ~40 speed at high levels ** Taking damage no longer reduces healing ** Healing no longer disappears at full HP * Earthroot now blocks up to a certain amount of damage, rather than 50 damage * Health potion drops now lower in probability more quickly after potions have already been dropped from a given enemy type. v0.6.5 - "The Berserker Rework!" Berserker changes * Rage ** Built by taking physical damage ** Fades over time ** Lasts longer at low HP ** Builds faster with better armor (damage reduction is ignored when calculating rage) ** Grants bonus damage, up to +50% * Berserking ** Now requires full rage ** No longer reduces max HP ** Bonus shielding doubled ** Bonus damage reduced to 1.5x, down from 2x * Exhaustion ** No longer reduces damage ** Instead prevents Berserker from gaining rage until recovered Stone of Augmentation * Replaces Weightstone * Can now also be used on armor to enhance speed or damage at the expense of the other * Can be stored in Velvet Pouch * Every shop now stocks a runestone of augmentation and an Ankh, instead of one or the other. Curses * Friendly curse makes weapons sometimes charm both you and the enemy * Elastic curse lets weapons apply knockback, but reduces damage to 0 * Bulk curse makes armor large, slowing movement through doorways * Overgrowth curse causes random plant effects when you are struck * Wayward accuracy penalty reduced by 50% Badges * Added badges for winning with 3 challenges at once and 6 challenges at once * 'Death by glyph' badge is now 'Death by deferred damage'. * Removed rare monster slayer badge Glyph Changes * Entanglement now only roots if you stand still * Potential no longer self-damages and grants charge more consistently * Viscosity now always defers some damage, rather than sometimes deferring all damage * Stone reworked; it now sets evasion to 0 and grants armor in proportion to evasion * Swiftness reworked; it now grants movement speed when no enemies are near * Viscosity is now a common glyph, and Stone is now uncommon Bug Fixes * Various rare crash bugs * Anti-magic applying to elemental damage * 'Happy end' badge not appearing in rankings * 'Death from falling' badge not triggering * Hero rarely appearing alive when dead * Sungrass not interrupting resting at full hp * Timekeeper's Hourglass unusable at 1 charge * Artifacts appearing when blocked by a challenge * Hero spending a turn before actually opening a lock * Specific cases where an invisible hero would not surprise attack * Shields granting full defense when hero does not have enough strength Lucky * Base chance to deal 2x damage reduced to 50%, from 60% * Each time 0x damage is dealt, the next hit will be much more likely to deal 2x damage Skeletons * Bone explosion damage up to 6-12 from 2-10 * Armor is now 2x effective against bone explosion, up from 0.5x * Loot drop chance reduced to 1/8, from 1/5 Smoke Bomb * Now has a max range of 8 * No longer goes through walls Spectral Blades * Now has a max range of 12 Miscellaneous Changes * All bags now have 20 spaces. * Updated sprites for runestones and throwing stones * Loading screen transitions are now faster in many cases * Improved layout of translator credits in landscape 0.7.X 0.7.0 Alchemy Overhaul * Now "a full consumable crafting system" * Alchemical Energy * Alchemy Guidebook * Exotic Potions * Exotic Scrolls * New Recipes Artifacts * Cape of Thorns, Lloyd's Beacon removed * Unstable Spellbook now charges faster, has two more charges, and instead can use exotic versions of scrolls added to it, at the cost of an extra charge * Alchemist's Toolkit re-added * Master Thieves Armband now dropped normally, can be cursed ** Thieves now drop a random ring/artifact Consumables * Scroll of Magical Infusion and Potion of Might removed from the game, replaced with alchemy * Potion of Haste added * Swifthistle added * Scroll of Transmutation added and corresponding well removed Runestones * Added 10 new runestones * Two or three runestones can be crafted via alchemy from a scroll ** They can also drop in alchemy rooms and in special runestone rooms, as well as normally Buffs * Transfusion * Scroll of Teleportation * Scroll of Mirror Image * Scroll of Terror * Terror Nerfs * Blandfruit ** Now exactly mirrors corresponding potion ** Requires 3 energy to "cook" * Charm * Wand of Regrowth * Potion of Healing * Honeypot * Scroll of Psonic Blast (now Scroll of Retribution) 0.7.1 - "Huntress Reworked!" 0.7.2 Enchantment overhaul * Vorpal, venomous, dazzling, eldritch, stunning enchantments removed * Blocking, blooming, elastic, precise, enchantments added * Blazing, shocking, grim, vampiric enchantments nerfed * Chilling, lucky enchantments buffed * New curse - polarized. Catalysts: * 2 new alchemy recipes added 0.7.3 New thrown weapons: * Kunai, heavy boomerangs, force cubes added Enchantment changes: 0.7.4 Wands: * Wands of Living Earth and Warding added = 0.7.5 - "Tengu Rework" Bosses: * Tengu rework Enemies: * 3 enemies added: snakes and slimes to Sewers, and necromancers to the Prison Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon